I Find It All Fascinating!
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: Even when she found Will Turner among the wreckage of a pirate attack, Elizabeth was fascinated with pirates. That day she found a secret about Will, and even this young she's intent to help him embrace his bloodline of piracy. WE LizX'Literary'Jack


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear! Don't sue me!**_

_**Sooo, this is a Willabeth after the first scene in CotBP I thought of when I was trying to get a plot bunny formed in my head. Of course, I was trying to focus on my current story Personalities and get a plot bunny for that, but of course this came... I know, I know, I should be working on it. I will! Just give me a few hours and something will come...**_

_**Anyway,...Enjooooooy!**_

* * *

**__**

Chapter 1

Will Turner flopped down on a rock, then immediately cursed himself for doing so. Ugh! Why did rocks have to be so sharp? He quickly stood up and moved over to the dirt. He saw a pebble in the sand beside him and picked it up. He glanced at the white-tipped blue waves before him, then at the pebble in his hand. The small rock was smooth and just round enough to make a good skipper. Na, he wouldn't do it. He threw it down and stole a quick glance behind him where the sand gradually grew to a meadow. He loved it here where he could get away by himself, well atleast for some time... He shielded his eyes against the sun and kept his eyes there for a few more seconds. _Where is she? _Miss Swann was over an hour late. He picked up the pebble again and skipped it across the water in sheer frustration. It skipped one pathetic time then sunk. "Well, that's just great..." he muttered, holding his head in shame. Now, Will knew that the last thing that should be going through a boy's mind at this age was a girl. A girl with brown curls..., and freckles, and dark maple eyes that bore into you but soothed you at the same time. But he couldn't help it. Ever since he'd met her that day, Miss Swann had caught hold of his heart and charmed him. And, now, here he was, on the beach waiting for her so they could go on another of her "pirate adventures." He glanced up that way again and could vaguely make out the silouette of someone. There she was...

He stood up slowly and began to walk that way. He would've called out to her by this point, scolding her that she was late. He had been planning to do so since he got here and she wasn't there. But now that she was actually here he couldn't bring himself to do it. "M-Miss Swann..." he managed to say. He mentally slapped himself and caught a disapproving glance form her. Apparently she was mad he hadn't called her Elizabeth. _What was that?! Of course it's her! "M-Miss Swann..."? That's all you could think of?! You're pathetic..._he told himself. "So..., you're here." he said. "Finally." he added as an afterthought.

"I'm so sorry! Father wouldn't let me out of the house. I had to sneak out." she explained.

Will immediately got his head straight. "Then we must take you back." he ordered nobly.

"Will!" She gave him a stern look.

He was unaffected.

"Pleeeeeease." she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. She stared longingly at Will and made puppy eyes. "Why do you think I snuck out?! I don't want to go back. Not now."

"Fine. But only a few minutes." he finally caved.

"Thank you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah. Sure." He turned away. "You're welcome." He turned back quickly. "Only a few minutes!" he repeated sternly.

"I know...I know." She waved him off.

"So..., what exactly are we doing?" Will asked her, fully knowing but this time hoping she wouldn't say what she always did.

"We're going to reinact this pirate story I read today! Won't that be fun?" She smiled at him.

"But I didn't even read the book! How am I supposed to know what to do?!" _Please let that change her mind..._

"Just follow my lead." she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes at him.

Will grimaced but reluctantly followed her to a part where the beach turned into a cove. The cove's ceiling was really a cliff and that's where Elizabeth would usually jump off into the water. With Will yelling after her that it was dangerous, of course. They walked into the cove. The sound of the ocean was loud enough in here to give you a headache, but to Elizabeth it was soothing. She loved the ocean and that's why she loved it in here. To Will, this was a place of peace. A place where him and Elizabeth could actually be friends. Without all the rules, and regulations, and social status. Without the rules of propriety and the reasons for not being around someone below you. It was their haven.

Elizabeth ran over to a part of the cove and Will cautiously followed. "Where are you going?" he called.

"Just follow me!" she answered, laughing. Did he _always _have to know what they were doing and where they were going? Why couldn't Will just be carefree like her?

Will sighed at her unexplanatory answer and followed. What he would give to just run around like that without a care in the world. But he was the more logical and sensible of the two. Unlike Elizabeth, who fancied folklore and legends and playing pirates. Will just didn't get why she was so interested in the kind of people who had almost killed him! And probably also killed his father. She read alot and got her fix of fairytales from the books she read. As for Will, he was much more content keeping himself busy in the smithy. Once in awhile he'd pick up a book, but that was rare, as he was still learning to read from Elizabeth.

Will emerged into a bigger part of the cove and had to jump over a few puddles. He hopped from rock to rock and had to lean back to keep his balance. "What is this?" he called out to Elizabeth, who was way ahead of him.

She just laughed then said. "Shh! Just follow me!"

Will shook his head, jumped onto a dry part of the cove, and ran after her. When she finally stopped, he leaned over and put his hands on his knees, panting. He looked around and was surprised to find shelves upon shelves of books. He straightened up and peered at one in particular. " 'The Amazing Feats of Captain Jack Sparrow' ?" he read off the bind of the book. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"...Yes." answered Elizabeth, visibly blushing. "It's...It's my favorite..."

"Well, then." Will replied and sat down on the floor, book still in hand. He read one paragraph. "This Jack Sparrow is sure a fine fellow..." he mocked.

Elizabeth's faced turned an even brighter red. "Yes..." She snatched the book from his hands.

Will grinned. "Is the governer's daughter _embarrassed _about her book selections?" he teased.

"No... Just... Just this one."

"It's fine." He waved it off and flashed her a grin. He immediately started laughing and she hit him with the book.

"Quit!" she scolded and he obediently stopped. He could see in her brown eyes she was holding back from laughing herself. They both sat down on a rock after Elizabeth put up the current book and picked up a new one. "Here's the one were going to reinact."

Will took it from her and gazed at the cover. " 'The Real-life Risks in the Adventures of Pirates' ?" he asked increduously. "Do you think this a good one _to_ reinact?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth answered cheerfully. Will just shook his head. Elizabeth had alot to learn.

* * *

: Actually : I : Find : It : All : Fascinating :

* * *

For the next hour, they attempted the stunts in the book, Will being dared by Elizabeth for most. Will had completely forgotten about his rule for staying only a few minutes. Only when they realized it was dark did they remember.

Elizabeth shoved the book back on the bookshelf and turned back to Will. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was!"

Will "shh"-ed her and gave her a warm smile. "It's alright. Neither did I. We _both_ lost track of time. We must get you home now."

"Yes." Elizabeth answered simply. But when they both turned around to leave, there, infront of them, stood Governer Swann...

* * *

_**Oh no! And, yes, that **_**is**_** the end of the chapter. I should have the next one up soon. I'm getting more inspiration for this one than my current stories on both names. My story "The Treasure of Lost Island" should have a new chapter up soon, after I get finished with chapter 10 in my notebook. I should have another chapter up for "Personalities soon, too. I just gotta get some inspiration! Read "Personalities" and give me some ideas! (Sheesh, it's hard being a writer...)**_


End file.
